Shingen Harada II (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (leader); formely (Japanese Branch), , | Relatives = Renshi Harada (paternal great-great-great grandfather, deceased); Shingen Harada (grandfather, deceased); Saburo Yoshida (paternal great-uncle, deceased); Tomo Yoshida (paternal great-uncle, deceased); unnamed great-aunt; Mariko Yashida (paternal aunt); Noburu-Hideki (uncle, deceased); Keniuchio Harada (Silver Samurai) (father, deceased); Shiro Yoshida (Sunfire) (first cousin once removed); Leyu Yoshida (Sunpyre) (first cousin once removed, deceased); Yoshi (first cousin once removed, deceased); Ichiro (first cousin once removed); Fukuko (first cousin once removed); Rikuto (second cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Yashida Corporation Offices, Tokyo, Honshū, Japan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Jason Aaron; Steven Sanders | First = Wolverine Vol 2 300 | HistoryText = Early Life Born and raised in Japan, Shingen "Shin" Harada was the illegitimate son of Keniuchio Harada and as such the heir of the Clan Yashida. He was also the boyfriend of Amiko Kobayashi, the foster daughter of Wolverine. Hellfire Academy At some point, he joined Kade Kilgore's Hellfire Academy, and partnered with Mystique in order to recruit the newly activated mutant Iara Dos Santos, who soon after adopted the code-name Shark-Girl, unsuccessfully, after having battled both their target and Angel. He designed the new hellfire academy. Confronting Dario Agger As CEO of Yashida Corporation, Shingen represented the company at the Universal Bank, where the richest people met to discuss anything relevant to the world. In this meeting, the heads of various companies came from across the globe to confront Dario Agger regarding Roxxon's operations in the Ten Realms, which Agger had kept secret from them. As Agger was unwilling to share the market he had just opened, and threatened anyone who dared to step up and take it from him, Shingen then accepted Agger's offer of taking the new market by force and told Agger this was now a hostile takeover. He then used his resources to sabotage Roxxon's global pipeline, had a spy break into Agger's corporate H.Q. to download a virus, and hacked into his personal cloud where Shingen revealed Agger's tan lines. Shingen then morphed into his Silver Samurai armor and threatened to slice Agger's head off. Just when Agger was about to transform into a minotaur and fight Shingen, Exterminatrix, of the Midas Foundation, arrived and knocked him out cold with 20,000 volts of electricity, and declared herself as the newest member of the group thereafter. | Powers = | Abilities = Swordsman: Shin is skilled in the use of his katana and similar bladed weapons. Healing Factor-Nanites injected into Shingen allows him to regenerate from even fatal wound. However, it is uncertain if it would allow regeneration of loss limbs or decapitation. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Silver Samurai's Armor | Transportation = Flight from jet boosters in armor. | Weapons = Silver Samurai's Katana, Nuclear Nunchuks | Notes = * He admitted to be turned on by the were-shark, Iara Dos Santos. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clan Yoshida Category:Businesspeople Category:Armor Users Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Weapons Expert Category:Millionaires